


Your message has been sent

by Naty31



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, a lot of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty31/pseuds/Naty31
Summary: the "you got mail" AU that nobody ask for
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DON´T OWN ANY OF THI CHARACTERS, THE STORY IS BASED ON THE MOVIE "YOU´VE GOT MAIL"  
> this is my first work, I´m not a writer and english is not my first language.  
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I´m trying my best but my english is very rusty

CHAPTER 1

ARYA  
I love White Arbour in Winter (well I love it always but Winter is special I can practically smell the snow in the air) I fell in love with the city when I moved with my aunt Lyanna, everything around me make me remember her.  
I own a shop, a little book store, a child book store to be precise, it belonged to my beloved aunt and now it belongs to me “The Dire wolf pup” my other baby besides Nimerya my collie.  
This morning started like every morning; I got up, took a shower, said good bye to Harold, got my hot chocolate at “The free folk” (Tourmund makes the best hot chocolate!), I opened the shop and waited to old nan, Beth and Micah to arrive drinking my cocoa and reading the messages from my phone particularly the ones from SE225, I have no idea who he is but every time I got a message from him I got butterflies in my stomach.  
This morning was like any other morning but when Micah arrived he brought some news that turn my world upside down, “The stag´s fury” is opening just around the corner.

GENDRY  
Wolfgirl was right!! There is nothing better than to walk in the snow and listen the “crunch” with every step. I feel like a teenager every time I read her messages but is harmless fun for seven sakes! I don´t know her!  
I bought my large hot caramel cappuccino from “The free folk” and walk up to the new store (with luck next week will open). Hot Pie is waiting for me hopefully with good news, I will need it to survive the family reunion with Papa Robert, stepmom Sarah, Uncle Stannis and Aunt Selise and how can I forget nanny Melisandre, the bright side is that I will see uncle Renly and baby Barra and little Shireen.  
Today will be a beautiful day and with any luck by night I will have another message from my wolfgirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ARYA  
Last night I talked to Dad it was so nice to listen to him, there is nothing more soothing that Ned Stark voice.  
In a week I will go to Winterfell, Robb and Jon will be there also with Talisa, Igritte and the little pups (I have to remember to pack new stories to read to my beautiful nephews.  
Since mom left with Sansa we became a new pack even more united, the wolves survives against all odds.  
Today it´s carnival day, I love carnival time! I will read “The little prince” in the Story Time! It´s my favourite book!

GENDRY  
Sarah and nanny Melisandre brought the children for our fun day, we decided after a lot of deliberation that sailing is BORING and CARNIVALS are super fun sooooooooo we went to the carnival at wolf den street.  
We played a lot of games, paint our faces, won clown fishes and I bought them balloons, cottons candy and caramels apples. We were walking when we saw a sign that read Story Time! we entered the cute book store because Barra and Shireen looooove stories.  
I spent the last half hour admiring the amazing collection of antiques books; my 2 pumpkins chose several books so we went to the cashier and there I saw the most beautiful girl I´ve ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

ARYA  
I love the giggles of children, the doe eyes and open faces that they have during Story Time; I leave my fairy hat in the magic corner and start to assist the costumers. Later I went to the desk and when I looked up I saw the most beautiful blue eyes.  
Hello! I said to the owner of those blue eyes while he left 8 books in front of me, besides him there are 2 cute girls with bright blue eyes and pinks tutus  
Mm Hi I… HI!  
I giggle (OMG I giggle STOP IT Arya FOCUS) Do you need anything else?  
Mmm eh? The 2 lovely bunnies giggle and I couldn´t stop the chuckle  
You have a really nice daddy look all the presents that you got!!! I say while I wink at the 2 cuties.  
He is not my Daddy! He is my brother! The little one said.

GENDRY  
Please brain please! Please focus and form a decent sentence and don´t stare at the doe grey eyes in front of you!  
He is not my Daddy! He is my brother! Barra says  
Yes! Barra is my sister and Shireen is my  
Sister?  
NOOOO  
Aunt?  
NOOOO  
Grandma?  
NOOOO I´m his cousin  
We are a typical westerosi family I said and she giggle.  
Arya Do you read this book? My baby cousin said, ARYA What a beautiful name OK FOCUS!  
Yes, sweetie is an amazing book  
You look lovely in this picture with your mom what are you doing? I said   
Ohhh thank you! But she was not my mum she was my aunt and we were twirling we love to dance and twirl.  
The girl in front of me keeps talking but I can only focus in her beautiful face with her bottom nose and doe eyes, she is dainty like a fairy…  
S-T-A-G I heard and it burst my daydreaming  
WOW that’s amazing! Can you spell dog?  
S-T-A-G Barra says again and I think my heart just stop.  
S-T-A-G Dog I force a laugh while I give her the money.  
I´m ARYA, ARYA STARK

GENDRY I said  
Well Gendry I hope to see you again, we wolves aren´t afraid of the fury of Stags (I assume that it made sense with the conversation that keep going on while I was daydreaming) Bye Sweeties!! Barra Can you spell wolf?  
S-T-A-G!  
I close the door so fast that I leave the balloons inside; Luck that wasn´t the fishes I said when I exit and I heard for the last time her magical laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

ARYA  
Well last week was interesting to say the least, “The stag´s fury” opened and our sells took a hit according to Old Nan (I hope it isn´t permanent) Harold bought another writing machine (evidently the other 4 aren´t enough) and we went to a fund raiser to help the YAA, Steffon Baratheon attended but that wasn´t important to me, nop, not important at ALL!!!, Gendry was in attendance too! That was nice, we chatted while eating at the buffet and I kept giggling like a teenager (the same way I giggle with SE225 messages) but apparently I didn´t know a tiny tiny detail about Gendry, like, his F… LAST NAME.  
Steffon Gendry Baratheon at your service… I wanted to scream but I kept my Wolfblood in check; we chatted for several minutes the 4 of us (Mr Stag Jeyne Hedle or stupid bimbo if you prefer, political compromise Harrold and yours truly) and I´m proud of myself… I didn´t scream while he compared books to gas, I didn´t punch him when he insulted my book store (tiny charming book store mi Ass) and I didn´t bite him when he laughed about avoiding saying his name, yeah… I´m really proud of me and I think aunt Lyanna is proud too wherever she is.  
Thank all the Gods Old and New that today we go to Winterfell, I will be reunited with my pack, Nym is so happy to see his siblings! And I know that dad will have a good story to advise me, Jon and Robb could look at the numbers, Bran could look at the social media possibilities and Rickon… well Rickon will make me laugh and I really need that! I have already packed my bags included the books to read to my pups “My lime-orange plant” it is.  
The wolf pack will be reunited and Winter is coming to the mighty stags!

GENDRY  
Apparently my dad had a “thing” with Lyanna Stark (Arya´s aunt) and it ended badly according to… well everybody in my family. At the fund raiser I discovered that the nickname She Wolf fit perfectly with the nice too (I thought that she would rip my head of when she heard my name!) but I´m proud to say that I kept my fury in check even when her stupid boyfriend opened his mouth, but right now is a different story! Hot Pie is laughing his lungs out watching Arya interview and I fall from the track machine when I listen the last sentences leave her mouth and the only thing that it´s in my head is that I want to strangle that She Wolf (how can a cute dainty fairy be so vicious!)

ARYA  
Interviews CHECK  
Social media CHECK  
Author signing books CHECK  
Harrold on TV and the girl hitting on him CHECK  
Harrold hitting his interviewer CHECK (unbelievable!!)  
I asked SE225 for advice and he said “go to the mattress” (something from the godfather), he said fight till death and I will do that! This wolf has very sharp teeth.


	5. chapter 5

ARYA

SE225 wants to meet me and we have a date at the Wall café, I will go with a blue winter rose inside my favourite book so he can recognise me. This date is the only thing that is keeping me sane.

GENDRY

Hot Pie is watching inside the café, I´m ashamed to say that I´m a little nervous about knowing Wolfgirl, this last week were awful, I don´t understand a lot of stuff about Jeyne and that dam She Wolf keep attacking me with everything she has.  
I need peace but the look that Hop Pie is giving me promise another storm.


	6. Chapter 6

ARYA

SE225 stood me up. Micah and Beth are trying to cheer me up making a hundred different possibilities about why he couldn´t attend but at the end the reality is that he stood me up and my heart break a little.  
To make things worse Gendry was there making me feel even more miserable.

GENDRY

The vicious She Wolf is my lovely Wolfgirl!!! And the hits keep on coming! The Gods are having a good laugh.  
I walked into the café but I couldn´t tell her that SE225 was me.  
I´m at home now and I have the App open but I don´t know what to say to her…  
Well…

Wolfgirl: I read your message and from the bottom of my heart I beg for your forgiveness. It´s difficult to explain but believe me that my heart wanted to be there with you. You were waiting for a friend and you found an enemy instead, I´m sure he deserves everything you said. I´m here Wolfgirl please keep writing.


	7. Chapter 7

GENDRY

I started this week betrothed to a beautiful woman, wining another battle with the franchise (sorry She Wolf nothing personal) with everything exactly where has to be but after an encounter and a mal functioning elevator I´m on my boat, single, and feeling incredible alone.  
*****************************************************************************  
Flashback  
The Dire wolf pup is close, that´s good news, but I´m seeing Arya Stark walking to the child section (what the hell is she doing here?)  
I see her sitting at the table looking so beautiful but so so sad (well, that´s business wolfie)  
*-: Can you help me?  
°-: yes, ma’am what do you need?  
*-: My friend said that my kids have to read the monsters books so here I am  
°-: The monsters book?  
*-: Yes, that what she said.  
Arya-: Elsa Bornemann wrote the monsters books; Help (Socorro) Help 10 (Socorro 10) and Dear monsters (queridos monstrous); I would start with HELP although DEAR MONSTERS is amazing but is sold out (weeping and with a tiny voice)  
°-: Elsa Bornemann?  
Arya-: Yes  
°-: But how do you spell it?  
Arya-: E-L-S-A B-O-R-N-E-M-A-N-N  
I can believe what I hear I need better salesman ASAP.  
Come on wolfie show those fangs please don´t be so sad.  
End flashback  
*****************************************************************************

ARYA

Today the Dire Wolf pup closed and I feel like there is a hole where my heart used to be. I feel like my aunt died all over again and that´s killing me.  
Dad wants me to travel to winterfell for a few days and my 4 brothers feel the same but I need to stay here I can´t abandon the arbour that my aunt love so much. Harrold has just finished packing his stuff and I hope that he can find happiness with his interviewer, he is a really good guy and an incredible friend we just don´t love each other anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

ARYA

I feel like crap, dam flu, dam cold and dam runny noses. I only want to stay in bed, eating Old Nan´s soup and watching the shopping channel.  
I hear the bell so I go to the door and my eyes couldn´t believe what they see; Gendry is here, STEFFON GENDRY BARATHON IS HERE! WTF!  
I try to dissuade him from entering but he is stubborn like a bull.  
We talk, we talk a lot and he is the same charming man from the carnival who bought me winter roses and make me smile

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Day after day I keep bumping with him, at the street market, at the café, at the flower shop and we talk OMG I can believe how much we talk, we also talk about SE225  
He has interesting ideas about him:  
1\. He believes he is married and idiot of me I question him and of courseeeeee he said NOOOOOO, well… actually he didn´t said answer, he got angry but technically didn´t share his marital status (Dam stag and his observations)  
2\. He believes SE225 is extremely fat obviously I said I didn´t care about that.  
3\. He believes he is a kleptomaniac?!?!?!  
4\. He believes a hundred different things mmm maybe 225 different things (why oh why did I tell him the nickname)  
I´m falling and I falling hard with this stupid stubborn bullhead stag.

GENDRY

Today is the day. Today Wolfgirl is going to meet me, or is going to meet SE225.  
Please Wolfie give me a chance…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is the end  
> thank you for reading and sorry for the mistakes  
> this chapter is different, it is not from arya or gendry PoV

Arya is waiting for Gendry at the same resto that they usually eat. She is nervous but she doesn´t know if the butterflies are for the bull headed stag or for the meeting she has later in the afternoon, if she could make her own monster like Mary Shelly she would mix Gendry with his virtual friend erasing the past she has with the mighty stag. Gendry arrived while she was in her head and sat beside her.  
The waiter comes to the table, he orders his habitual cheeseburger with fries and she orders an omelette. The silence is fill with jokes, snarky remarks, sarcastic humour and so many laughs that the people at others tables turn to look at them. After ice cream, coffee and a piece of buttercream pie (don´t judge) they start the walk to Arya’s flat.  
They walk so slow, Arya doesn´t want to leave Gendry, for once in her life she wants to have it all, she doesn´t want to choose.  
Arya-: we are here  
Gendry-: (sigh)  
Arya-: I have to go to change  
Gendry-: (grabbing her hand) wait just mmm…  
Arya looks at their joined hands and look up, her eyes impossible big.  
Gendry-: you know this guy waited for you to be ready, he waited for you to be absolutely sure that he is THE ONE and… I just can help to wonder…  
If I wasn´t the stag´s fury and you weren´t the dire wolf pup and… we´ve just met…  
I had not been able to wait to call you and invite you to the cinema or coffee… for as long as both shall live.  
Arya-: Gen  
Gendry-: and we would never be at a business war and our only fight would have been what series watch on Netflix.  
Arya-: (watery laugh) who fights about that  
Gendry-: not us definitely not us…  
IF ONLY  
Arya-: I have to go…  
Gendry-: wait please… Can I ask you something? How can you forgive this guy for standing you up but you can forgive me for this tiny little thing that is putting you out of business? You have no idea how much I wish you would…  
Arya-: (with shaky voice) I really have to go  
Gendry-: yeah you don´t want to be late… good luck She Wolf  
*****************************************************************************  
An hour later  
Arya walk to the park with Nymeria, she is wearing a grey dress with a white collar, the only dress that she likes (actually one of the few she has) she arrives to the fountain and take a seat by the flowers, she is scratching Nymeria behind the ears looking to the floor when she sees a shadow, she looks up and can´t believe her eyes; Gendry is in front of her with a book in one hand and a blue winter rose in the other, she doesn´t know if she wants to laugh or to cry, apparently her eyes decide for her because she feels a tear running down her check.  
She stands up and looks at his beautiful blue eyes  
Gendry-: (drying the tear with his thumb) Don´t cry wolfgirl please don´t cry  
Arya-: It´s you… you have no idea how much I wanted it to be you…  
Gendry kisses Arya, the kiss that they waited more than a year to share  
The end  
No no this is not the end, this is just the beginning


End file.
